


We won.

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gem War, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: The gem war has been won. Set in the short time between the Crystal Gems winning the war, and the corruption.





	We won.

An evacuation order came in from Homeworld, and their forces started to retreat, running towards warp pads, and some were poofed or otherwise captured on the way.   
Rose Quartz looked around as her forces celebrated. The enemy was driven back, to the stage where they were all leaving.  
The had finally won.  
The Earth was free.  
Suddenly Pearl flung herself towards Rose, and she was easily picked up. Pearl giggled in a carefree way she rarely did. "we did it, we actually did it!"  
Garnet appeared at her side in a silent way, and Rose pulled her into the hug.


End file.
